Chain Link Confine
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: A well know Illegal Cage Fighter is put up for bid between the villains of Gotham. If she can't take out Batman in her next fight. She will be forced to work for one of Gotham's villians. Riddler/OC
1. Within the Confines

"Adrenalin, a shoot of energy to enable the fight or flight reaction, it heightens the sense of the average human."

Blood dripped from the corner of pair of pale lips; a finger came up, catching the ruby colored droplet. A smile grew upon the lips, a smile known throughout the underworld. A pink tongue slipped its way out and licked the blood away. The mouth opened and a whoop of laughter poured from it like boiling water. It chilled the bones of all who heard it, and it usually meant the end of another human. The laugh was met by whoops and cheers, begging to see more gore, more violence.

Without any hesitation Mad Malice ran at her opponent. Her black and green hair dripping with blood and perspiration, her hands clenched her duster gloves rusted with red. With a scream of anger and insanity she rammed the heel of her palm in the nose of the man in front of her. Spinning Malice tripped him; with the quick swooping of her arms she caught the man, and snapped his neck like a lifeless twig. A roar of approval met her as she stood. And then silence, shaking her head Malice reached into her pocket and withdrew two quarters. Kneeling she brushed her gore soaked fingers over the wide horror filled eyes of her dead opponent, closing them forever. Placing the coins over the eyes she mumbled something to the body.

Standing she turned and howled with laughter, her arms raised in triumph over her win. Malice was met with a roar of approval; her name was shouted with glee the crowd yearning after the blood that donned the hands of the cage fighter. Running at the wire of the cage, Malice climbed it relishing in the praise and the rewards to come from the fools who bet against her. This was her life, her drive, her psychological cure, the therapy to the animal that raged within her skin.


	2. Hell, As Seen From Above

A pair of pale cracked lips welcomed a mug of hot coffee. Malice brushed a strand of faux hair from her face the look of anger and blood lust gone from her navy blue eyes. The animal rested in dormancy until night fell upon Gotham. For now Mad Malice lay asleep like a vampire, while Anya Alexis Madison took control.

She smirked, last night had been very successful, and the fight had been long. But not long enough to bore the crowd. Last night she was paid well for her show, just enough to cough up some money for food and rent, despite having her night job and her day job. Anya still had to live hand to mouth. She was trying to get an education and that was eating a huge hole in her money. But she hoped it would be worth it in the end, Anya was starting to feel her mind ebbing away into the winds. The continuing killings were driving her to the outer reaches of sanity. And at times she could feel herself on the very edge of the precipice, on the verge of losing her balance.

However she sometimes wondered if she could pull away from the life she had grown accustom too, would it come back to haunt her? Anya had feeling it would at some point. Underground cage fights were illegal, and for good reason. Things like what happened last night to Anya's opponent were not uncommon. People died in that cage, murdered by people like her. And at times Anya felt guilty for taking their lives. "It's not as if we forced them into fighting, they walked into that impound of their own accord. They know that when they go up against me I show no mercy, and they take comfort in the fact that I don't mangle their bodies after death, but choose to give them payment for the ferry man so they can rest… I am not a monster because I still feel remorse."

Anya gritted her teeth, and took another sip as she looked out the window of her apartment. She could hear the sirens blaring from the streets bellow. This city was the dictionary definition of hell on earth. Here murder and crime were filed as a trade, not a misdemeanor. Setting her mug down Anya hugged herself in an effort to get warm, her eyes sad. "This place, this hell whole, it shows the beginning of a world on the verge of rotting."

Closing the blinds of her apartment, Anya walked over to her room. She scanned the bruises that kissed her flesh like love bites. Their constant stings were numbed by the fact that Anya had at least three or four new ones every night. After so many years of fighting she had grown used to the pulsing pain that came with the black and blues. Instead of painful they were mere unsightly bothers.


	3. Fate is Sealed

Smirking, Anya pulled a t-shirt on. She was already wearing a pair of faded jeans and an old pair of sneakers. Which were duck taped to make them last another few months. Anya was in the middle of yanking a beanie onto her head when there was a knock on the door. Pausing, she slowly walked out of her room. Reaching the side of the door she called. "What do you want?"

An exasperated sigh could be heard from the other side of the door. "It's Luke! We have some business to take care of."

Anya's shoulders sagged in annoyance. "Do we have to!"

Her comment was met with a fist to the door. "Anya I swear to God. Open the door!"

Smiling she waited for a couple seconds, hearing footsteps retreating from the door, Anya grasped the knob of the door. She prepared herself when she heard Luke running at the door, ready to knock it down. Right as his shoulder was about to make contact, Anya threw the door open and watched as Luke went sailing into the apartment head first. Slamming the door Anya grabbed a butter knife on the table and held it to Luke's neck, her fingers laced in his bleached hair. Yanking his head up Anya hissed into her captive's ear. "I don't take kindly to threats. And I don't care if you're my boss's son. Pull a stunt like that again and I'll do worse than kill you…Am I clear?"

Luke nodded slowly and Anya let him up, her mood changed to a calm indifference "Coffee?"

Luke nodded once again, getting up, as if Anya had not threatened him just mere seconds ago. Taking a seat at the kitchen table Luke watched as Anya came from the coffee maker with two fresh mugs of hot coffee. When Anya sat down across from him, her shirt moved a little, revealing a fresh bruise. "How's the damage?"

Anya laughed. "You ask as if it's my first time."

He shrugged. "I know it still hurts like hell."

"That's because you're a pussy." Anya snapped as she drank her coffee. Putting her cup down, she glared at Luke. "So what are you here for?"

"Huh?" Luke asked and then his eyes widened "Oh yah, um you may want to check this out." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a flyer from the Cage. It was only a picture of her in Malice garb. Anya had seen the picture many times, Malice happened to be the poster child of The Cage. The picture was showing off one of her moves, not the most flattering one either. It showed Malice narrowly avoiding a kick to her legs, by intertwining her fingers into the wires of the cage and lifting her legs up, and committing the killing blow by using her feet to break the neck of her opponent. Anya hated this picture, and even made a point of complaining to Mr. Green about it. But he refused to use any other picture. Claiming it had been her most impressive death blow yet.

Anya starred at the flyer then at Luke. "Am I missing something?"

Luke took the flyer and unfolded it, handing it back to Anya "Your newest opponent."

Anya took the paper without much thought and looked at the picture. Her jaw dropped and it looked as if she had stopped breathing. "Is this a joke Luke?"

Luke watched her carefully. "No one is laughing Anya."

Throwing the flyer down, Anya stood in a fit of rage. "What moron thought of this?"

Scratching his head, Luke mumbled something under his breath. Anya glared and yelled. "What was that Luke! I can't here you!"

Luke whispered. "It was one of the rouges."

Anya starred. "You're kidding? What one was stupid enough to think I could take someone like him on?"

Taking in a large amount of air through his teeth, Luke replied "Penguin."

She was dumbfounded. "Well, what about the other rouges? It's common knowledge, that all of them want to be the one to take him down."

Luke bit the inside of his cheek and said. "Um, last night we had them as our guests to the Cage. Penguin had Joker, Poison Ivy, Riddler, Killer Croc, Scarecrow, and Two Face there in the hopes of convincing them. And well he did, and Mr. Green agreed to everything and Penguin agreed to it as well as providing the opponent….Seriously Anya, I've never seen so much money in my life!"

Throwing herself across the table she grabbed Luke by the collar of his shirt. "You were there? And you let this happen? Do you have any idea what will happen to me if I walk into that cage against him? Do you? I'll die!"

She tossed Luke away from the table and walked around it, drawing closer to the cowering man. Who cried out, "He doesn't kill people!"

Anya screamed and swept the newspaper and the coffee cups off the table. "He'll beat me to nothing, and my reputation will be nothing!"

Luke shook his head. "No if you lose then you belong to the rouges!" He clapped his hand over his mouth and tried to get up, but to no avail. Anya snatched him and held him up, allowing his feet to barely skim the floor. "Say again?"

Luke clamped his mouth shut. Anya threw him across the room, making him land on a couch in the living room area. Rolling off it, he pulled into fetal position. He had dealt with Anya before when she got like this. She had quite a temper, one that would earn her a place in the rouges if she failed to win the next match. Anya knelt down and yelled. "You mean if I lose I have to be some sort of henchwench, how the hell did this happen?"

Wheezing from the pain, Luke unfolded himself from his fetal position. "Well, Penguin wanted to be guaranteed that the fight would be a good one. He wouldn't take money. And then Joker jumped in and said that they wanted you to be the prize. So Mr. Green handed over the employee paper you signed ten years ago and agreed that if you lost, you'd be handed over to them. How they are deciding who you belong too is beyond me."

Anya was ready to hit him again but stopped herself. "You are so lucky that your father is my boss. Or you would be dead right now."

Nodding, Luke replied. "I thank my lucky stars every day."

Sitting on the couch, Anya shook her head, now in some form of shock. "I can't believe this. I have 3 months left of culinary school and your father agreed that once I left Gotham I didn't have to work for him anymore."

Luke rubbed his bruised arms and sat next to her. "You still have that chance."

Anya glared at him from under the bangs of her hair. "No I don't. There is no way in hell that I could beat Batman. Look what he does to people like Joker and the Kabuki twins. All three are amazing in combat. And he sends them into the hospital with more than a concussion. He won't kill me but I'll be worse off alive after that."

Luke had never seen Anya like this. She seemed so human right now. The only time he ever saw her while she was fighting or discussing business with Mr. Green. This whole situation was killing her. Anya shook her head and looked at him. "I need to the get to the store for work. Is there anything else you need?"

Nodding, Luke explained. "Mr. Green wants us to hand out flyers to as many people as possible."

Getting up off the couch, Anya put on her sweatshirt and grabbed her purse and the keys to her apartment. This was one of the other jobs she had, minor advertisement. She handed out flyers while riding the city bus to work. Only low lives and scum bags rode the bus in this city. It was rare to have the higher ups in society riding. So it wasn't dangerous to hand out illegal information.


	4. Peach Buns and Miso Soup

The two made it to the bus stop just in time to catch, shoving some coins into the machine. Anya walked to the back of the bus and took a seat. Luke joined her, both eyeing the passengers. Spotting a group of young boys, Anya made her way over to them. One of them turned and she recognized him as the son of a small time drug lord, also a regular to the Cage. "Hello Carter, how is your father?"

Carter smiled up at her and extended his hand for a flyer. "Not in jail or dead, so I can only assume that he's good."

Anya smirked and handed over one of the flyers. "Be sure he gets this."

Nodding the pre-teen folded up the flyer and shoved it in his pocket. The way the Cage was advertised was dangerous, Anya was aware of that. However with the constant moving of the shows, the cops could never pinpoint where they would be at next. And the information of matches was only given to trusted people. Crime lords, drug traffickers, people Mr. Green knew he could trust. And the rest of the seats were filled by friends and family members of the trusted ones.

The entire ride was made up of Anya and Luke handing out flyers to certain people on the bus. When the bus stopped in front of a small store just after crossing the bridge from the Narrows, Anya got off. Luke waved from his seat on the bus as it pulled away from the curb. Anya watched it go, until it turned the next corner. Sighing, she walked into the store. "Madison! You late!"

Those were the first words that greeted her. Looking at the clock, which hung above the beverage section, Anya rolled her eyes she was right on time. "The clock says I'm on time."

Her boss glanced up from the shelving of bags of rice and looked at her wrist watch. Pushing graying strands of hair out of her face, her small watery eyes glared at Anya. "Well my watch say you 5 minutes late. And my watch always right."

Groaning, Anya took off her jacket and beanie, and shoved them under the counter, mumbling. "Crazy miserable old bat."

Mrs. Ling shot up and hollered "What you say Madison?"

Anya gave her a sweet smile. "Only that you're as sweet as a peach bun ma'am."

Mrs. Ling eyed her, and then went back to restocking. Anya shoved a piece of gum into her mouth and pulled out a book she had brought along with her, this place didn't get a tone of business due to its location on the border line between the Narrows and the rest of Gothom. However when it did get business, it consisted of rich people buying authentic Asian food for a special supper. Apparently, Mr. Big Shot Wayne had a thing for those foods. So his butler dropped by every other week to pick up ingredients.

Anya remembered her first time meeting the kind old British man. The night before, Anya had a very bad night in the cage. She had come away from the brawl with a broken hand. So when she met Alfred she was wearing a very poorly made cast. Alfred had taken notice of how much pain Anya had been in, and insisted that she should go and see a doctor. Anya refused, so in the end Alfred took her to the Wayne Estates and made her a better cast. Anya remembered that she was suspicious of Alfred having plaster to make a suitable cast. But she didn't ask any questions.

So ever since that little incident, Anya and Alfred remained good friends. He even gave her some books that Mr. Wayne no longer held an interest in. Sometimes Alfred would insist that she come to the mansion for a cup of tea and good conversation. So, when Anya wasn't scheduled for a fight or dealing with business in the Narrows. She sat in the kitchen with Alfred Pennyworth and talked about books and cooking. This made Anya laugh even more, the feared, bloodthirsty Mad Malice having tea and discussing Dorian Grey with a man she considered a father figure.

Anya was pulled out of her thoughts when the entrance door opened with a jingle. Hmm speak of the devil, in walked Alfred Pennyworth. Closing her book, Anya popped her gum. "Mr. Pennyworth! How's life?"

Alfred looked around and laughed. "It's been splendid Anya Alexis!"

Giving him a look, Anya rolled her eyes. "Feel free to call me Anya." Alfred smiled. "But I thought your first name was Anya Alexis."

Anya shrugged. "My mother was on something when she named me, she couldn't make up her mind. Do you need anything in particular? We just received a fresh stock of squid and tofu. The tofu is good for miso soup."

Alfred nodded. "You read my mind Anya. I was planning on making Miso soup for Mr. Wayne's dinner tonight."

Anya led Alfred over to where the tofu was he also grabbed a bag of rice, and some pocky sticks. As she scanned the butler's purchases, Anya chatted with him. "So how is the reconstruction on the Wayne Mansion going?"

Alfred shook his head. "Should be finished by the New Year, if it is Master Wayne wants to throw a New Years Eve party to celebrate."

Nodding Anya to the money Alfred handed her and counted it out. After handing him back some change, she handed over the grocery bag. With a smile Alfred spoke. "There are some cook books in the library; I figured with you building your career around the culinary arts, you may want them."

Nodding, Anya escorted Alfred to the door. "Sure, I'd love them. I'll call you when I have enough time to stop by and pick them up at the flat."

The conversation over, Alfred got into his. He was about to close the driver door, but he took notice of something. "Ms. Madison, what happened to your arms?"

Eyes widening, Anya glanced down. The bruises were far more visible, they weren't as bad as the ones on the rest of her body, but they still looked suspicious. A single word ran through her mind 'shit.' Looking up at Alfred she adopted an innocent smile. "I got into a little…disagreement when I went bar hoping last night."

It wasn't something to be proud of, but getting into a bar fight was a far better prospect than the actual cause of the bruises. Last night had been rather tame, compared to her usual fights. Anya wasn't even supposed to come into work today. She received a call just before the fight. It was extra cash in her pocket, so of course she couldn't turn it down. Alfred studied her carefully. "I never pegged you as the bar hopping type."

Anya looked away. "I don't do it often, I just wanted a drink."

Alfred gave her another careful look over. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Laughing, she started to walk away. Looking over her shoulder, Anya called. "The other guy got the raw end of the deal. I'm not as weak as I look." Leaving Alfred to ponder her words, Anya returned to the market for another three hours of mind numbing nothingness. Then break, and then back to work until nine o'clock


	5. Holy Shit!

The three hours went by faster than Anya thought they would. By that time she was the only one manning the store. Mrs. Ling had left an hour after Alfred had. After fixing the small 'out to lunch' sign on the door, Anya began to walk towards a small deli cafe about four blocks up the street. Pulling the hood of her jacket over her head, Anya walked fast. She couldn't be gone long. She liked grabbing her usual sandwich and heading back to the shop to eat. Anya didn't like the looks of the deli; it was a usual hang out place for some of Maroni's guys. And she did not want to be recognized. It happened before when she had gone to a club. Long story short one of her friends from the Culinary Art Institute of Gothom almost found out that every other night Anya tore through bodies like a rabid monster.

Anya grimaced at the memory. Seriously! What moron comes up to a woman in the middle of a club buys her a drink and start describing in vivid detail of how said girl broke a man's legs, mouth and snapped his neck? Mob goons were complete morons.

The thought of goons got her thinking about the possibilities of being employed by one of the Rouges. Seeing as there was a very small percentage that she could win in a fight against Batman, she couldn't help herself. Working for someone like Poison Ivy wouldn't be bad, she was a woman. Smart and would have hardly any interest in trying to get into Anya's pants. However, the thought of having to squeeze into an outfit to match Ivy's was not inviting.

Joker would be the worst, what with the nicknames and his rumored perverseness. He was the only lunatic who made large fat men wear tights…the thought made Anya shiver in disgust. If anything, she wanted to avoid working with that clowned out douche in any way possible.

Now Penguin, Anya was on the fence about him. Working with him, meant working with the Kabuki twins, which sounded like fun. Penguin was a bit of a twit, but he wasn't a complete nut. However Anya did not like the idea of having to work with the moron who got her into this mess in the first place.

Riddler hmm Riddler, what would it be like working with the master of riddles? It wouldn't be too bad. Anya wasn't fond of word games and that shit. However she had seen small news clips of Riddler fighting, and it was… pathetic. And his 'Riddlemen' were hardly any better. Anya wasn't a genius when it came to computers and hacking. But if Riddler were to employ her, she could be a designated fighter. It would give her the chance to get revenge on Batman for being one of the people who put her in this situation. And as a plus, the outfits weren't too bad. Riddler was the only one wearing tights in that group.

When it came to the other rouges, Anya wasn't sure. She was not eager to think about working for Scarecrow. The thought of that crazy psychologist romping around in her head to find what she was afraid of, just didn't sit well with her. And Killer Croc, she shuddered. His mouth looked like he could crack her head. At least with people like Riddler, Joker, Scarecrow, and Penguin she had a chance of going toe to toe with them and possibly winning.

And that was when Anya reached the entrance to Frank's Deli. Opening the door, it jingled signaling her arrival to the one and only Frank "Why hello Anya. I have your usual!"

Glancing up, she gave Frank the barest trace of a smile. She was about to put her money down for her food. But someone beat her to it. A twenty dollar bill was shoved into Frank's outstretched hand. Looking around, Anya eyes met the chest of what seemed to be a freakishly tall skinny man. Slowly her eyes traveled up. Until they landed on a face, it was in fact a guy. A guy with long black hair and very intelligent gray eyes, he was pretty damn pale too.

The stranger smiled down at her and then spoke to Frank. "I'll be paying for this young lady's lunch."

This made Anya scoff. Turning she took the twenty from Frank and handed it back to the moron behind her. Shoving seven dollars into Frank's hand she looked up at the stranger. "Look buddy, I don't need your charity. Now if you'll excuse me."

Grabbing her sandwich from Frank, she shoved past him slipping out the door. Hearing footsteps from behind her, Anya sped up. This guy was crazy. I mean what guy just walks into a deli and buys lunch for a girl. You only do that when you know the girl. Even after a block, she was still being followed. Turning around Anya got into a fighting stance. The stranger stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms over his chest, looking rather amused 'Fucking skinny freak.' Anya thought. With a cocky smile, the stranger said. "I have a riddle for you."

This was not what she had expected, Anya stared, dumbfounded. Her mind worked fast. What idiot would ask a total stranger a riddle? One name came to mind 'Riddler!' Without a second thought, Anya tucked tail and ran. It was a wimpy thing to do, but Anya did not want to play one of that nuts deadly Q&A games.

How stupid was this guy? Coming up to her in broad daylight! That was an idiot's move, which was strange, because Riddler was not an idiot. A little lacking in the social skills department but still, he wasn't an idiot. Anya looked back over her shoulder, he was gone. Suddenly, she slammed into what felt like a solid object, it knocked her right off her feet. Shaking her head, Anya looked up. A large mass of purple towered over her.

Anya's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates "Holy shit."


	6. Memories of Childhood Demons

A manic laugh sliced the silence like a freshly sharpened knife. Spinning around onto her stomach, Anya put on her weight on her hands and pushed off the ground, landing on her feet. Right where she had been laying only a second ago stood Joker. After staring at him for a few seconds, Anya forced herself to calm down. Putting her fists down, she glared at the green haired freak. "What the hell do you want?"

Anya looked away from the clown, hearing another laugh that resembled penguin chatter echoing from the alley way close by. Penguin came onto the scene, sharp teeth clenched into a smile. "Is that any way to talk to your employers' missy?"

Her eyes ran over her surroundings. Trying to find a way of escape, but she knew Joker was fast, and it wouldn't surprise her if Riddler and Penguin had their cronies dotted around this area to catch her if Anya attempted to run again. Seeing the plastic bag that held her lunch at Joker's feet. Anya took a deep breath and walked over to him. Joker would have been quite tall if he didn't have such bad posture. Not taking her eyes off him, Anya grabbed her lunch. "Aren't there more of you?"

It seemed impossible but Joker's smile grew wider at her question. "Well, aren't you the observant one little Malice?"

Anya's glare hardened. It was time to let Malice out to play. To let her blood thirsty character shine through. Taking another breath, she chuckled while un-wrapping her sandwich she took a bite out of it. Mustard oozed from the bread. Licking it away Anya smirked. "So…any particular reason why you ass wipes decided to approach me in daylight. I thought you were all supposed to be wicked smart or something. I must say, I am rather disappointed."

They seemed a little shocked at her bluntness. Joker didn't look too pleased with the insult. "Ya know girly, Beak boy has a point about the politeness."

Sneering, Anya took another bite of sandwich. Between mouthfuls she spoke. "I'm not working for any of you yet. So I can say whatever I damn well please."

Riddler stepped forward, eyeing her up and down. "Then you'll deal with the punishment when you lose."

Anya starting laughing, spraying chewed food in Riddler's face, very unladylike. "Oh and what are you gonna do skinny, beat me with your pimp stick? Try that and I'll kill you."

She gave him a level but deadly look making the threat far more malicious. "Ya'll don't seem so confident in my abilities."

Joker came closer, standing at full height now, towering over Anya. "Oh doll face, you're good. But Bat Dork is better. You're gonna be lucky if you reach round two before passing out from pain."

This made Anya go blank faced. Her mind was working fast. None of these people expected her to win, not even close. "I didn't know my services were so valuable. Do you pay this much for all your goons, besides Oompa Loompa over there?"

Penguin glared. "I never settle for less than the best sweetie. I've seen you fight, and you kill without question."

Anya rolled her eyes and looked at Joker. "And I'm guessing you're tired of being the only one with any fighting ability Clown?"

Joker laughed, and nodded. Then Anya gave Riddler a careful once over. "And you, hmm you have nil fighting skills, and I am useless when it comes to riddles and computers. I threw my laptop out the window last week because it got infected with viruses."

Riddler's face twitched, going through a look of insult and amusement. Anya found it funny, she had to admit, and she found Riddler the most interesting. He turned his crimes into mental cluster fucks for the cops. She never could figure out his clues, but watching Chief Rojas sweat on camera was a real kicker. Her hatred for Rojas was fueled by a run in she had with the fat slob. Anya had been working, and he came in to get a soda. Being a store that sold Asian foods and such, the fridge was not stocked with the soda he wanted. In the end Rojas made several racist comments about Mr. and Mrs. Ling. Anya had to practice hardcore restraint to keep from tearing Rojas to pieces.

While reminiscing, Anya continued to study Riddler. Shoving the last bit of sandwich into her mouth, she chewed it slowly. Allowing her eyes to wander and study the other rouges. Shrugging, she finished chewing and clapped her hands together. A sarcastic smile on her face, she stated. "Well it's been fun. But I have to work. So if ya'll just crawl back into the gutters from whence you came. I'll be on my way."

Without waiting for a reply, Anya spun on her heal and left the Rouges without looking back. She may have not looked it, but inside she had been absolutely terrified back there, and she still was for that matter. Looking over her shoulder when she was about to turn the corner, Anya found no one looking back, the rouges were gone. A huge rush or pent up air whooshed out of her lungs.

Work seemed to wiz by now. Suddenly, Anya found herself closing up the store for the night, and waiting for the bus to come. The events of today had her shifty, Anya was moving her weight from one foot to the other, and her eyes scanned the now live streets searching for any abnormalities. Finally the bus pulled up to the curb. Anya stepped on and took a seat after shoving some coins into the machine.

Watching the dark waters of Gothom Bay from the bus window, Anya shook her head. Tonight and tomorrow night would be her last two nights of peace. After that, all hell would unleash itself on her life. All her dreams of becoming a cook in a five star restaurant somewhere in New York City had been thrown out the window. Along with all the other useless hopes and dreams she had once had. Finally, the bus began to trek through familiar territory, the dangerous and yet homely place in the Narrows, Anya's neighborhood to be exact. Reaching for the silver cord hanging just above the window, she gave it a careful yank. The driver pulled up to the curb at the next bus stop, and that was where Anya got off.

Giving a nod of thanks to nameless driver Anya continued on her way, eyes watching the alleys, the streets, and the sidewalks. The Narrows was never a kind place; she had been living in the so called backyard of Gotham finery for as long as she could remember; ducking out of sight when she saw potential rapists, and sometimes gang members looking for fresh meat to force into labor.

Anya owed everything to the streets, and what they taught her. She learned to fight on them, to take a beating, to not cry, to not be afraid when her life depended on showing nothing but rage and a drive to kill. The streets gave her enough abilities to survive one round in a cage with a monster five times her size. The memory of that night made Anya freeze. Oh, God she remembered that night like it had only happened minutes ago; the blood, her screaming, her broken bones, the pain, the endless pain.

Flashback:

It was cold, so cold, young ten year old fingers worked furiously with the latch, of what she assumed was an abandoned warehouse. The wind beat furiously against her back, reducing her skin to ice. She was sick, so sick. Finally the door sprung open. The child was greeted with a whoosh of mild warmth. Running inside, the girl worked at sliding the door shut.

Door closed, the girl shrank into the rags of the mangled coat that hung just barely on her little shoulders. Her long stringy black hair hung down her back, caked with frosty grime and gunk. The child was nothing more than a dirty street urchin, an urchin by the name of Anya Alexis Madison.

Her ears perked at the sudden new sounds, of what sounded like hollers and cheers. Slowly she made her way deeper into the confines of the warehouse. Anya came upon what looked like risers, large groups of people were sitting on them. Cheering on whatever lay before them. Peeking around the risers, Anya's large navy eyes found what was causing all the commotion. There was a cage, a large chain link prison like thing. And inside were two grownups. Both were covered in sweat, and blood. They were glaring at each other with a look of pure murder and insanity. One looked tired and ready to collapse. The bigger of the two went after the tired grownup, and without any hesitation picked him up by the neck and threw him against the cage. One of the chain links protruded from the wall of chain. The flying man's neck caught on the sharp metal, blood was everywhere. Gasping the man choked on his own blood.

Anya shrieked, tears pouring down her face. She was so frightened. She had seen fights before, but never ones like these. It was all so terrible and daunting to her. Hands suddenly wrapped around her. Screaming, the little girl's instinct kicked in, she spun in her captors arms and bit him right on the nose, ripping the cartilage right off the man's face. Blood ran down her face and down her throat. The man dropped her, screaming in agony. Anya leapt from his arms and made a break for it. Fuck the cold; it was better than this hell. She was just at the door, when someone else grabbed her, and holding her at arm's length, carried her back to the where all the people were. Anya shrieked, bit, kicked, and punched, doing everything in her power to get away.

But her attempts were useless. Within seconds she found herself being thrown into the cage. Slowly, her eyes climbed upwards. Fear daunting them. The man from the cage stood before her. The same look still in his eyes. Seeing what he was going to do, Anya rolled under his legs before he could snap her in two. Looking at his backside, she kicked it as hard as she could. The man was sent flying into the chain link.

Getting to her feet, Anya ran at him; and being as small as she was, ran up his back. Taking hold of his neck, she clasped her tiny arms around his fat neck. All Anya knew was that she needed to kill this man before he killed her. The man gasped and choked, reaching back, he snatched a handful of Anya's hair. He tore her away from his neck. With no remorse, he threw her onto the ground. Bringing his fist down, he nailed Anya in the stomach. A crack erupted through the laughter and roaring of the audience. Anya screamed in agony, curling into fetal position. As a last ditch attempt, she kicked her right foot out, aiming for her opponent's knee.

Another crack was heard. But this time it was the monster man screaming. He crumpled to the floor. Summoning up what little strength she had, Anya stood. Her tiny fists shaking in pain and rage, she wanted this man to pay for the pain she was feeling. Her breath came in short gasps through her clenched teeth. Throwing her head up in the air, she let out an in human scream, and then she grabbed his head into her arms. She only needed to apply six pounds to snap his neck. Anya twisted his head fast; she felt the sickening crack and heard it as well. The full grown man fell dead at her feet. Her eyes mere slits now, due to weariness and sickness, Anya passed out to the deafening roar of the audience.

End of Flashback:

Shuddering at the memory, Anya dug into her bag and fished out her keys. That memory would forever haunt her. It had been her first kill. The first time she had behaved like a true monster. And it had so terrifying to remember it all as she recovered in the home of Mr. Green. He was the main reason why she was not off her rocker. No, she had far too much to offer, Mr. Green couldn't afford to lose her. From then on Anya was an adopted daughter to the family of Mr. Green. And at age seventeen Anya was sent back into the cage, to make her debut in the guise of Mad Malice.

Memories, Anya did not have happy memories as a child. Even with her innocence she knew that Mr. Green never loved her, she knew well that she had a purpose when the time came, in the end she had been right all along, and now the prospect of her escape was no more. No matter what Rouge she was given too, she would never be freed from the city limits of Gotham. Anya was born here, and she would die here. That much was certain now.


	7. Deals are Struck

Opening the door to her apartment, Anya stepped into the darkness. Removing her jacket she hung it on the busted coat rack along with her bag. Well, hopefully she wouldn't have to offer up her place as hideout to her new boss in the future.

Anya had a feeling cleaning up after that would bear similarities to cleaning up a teenage beer guzzling party. She did not want to clean up after stupid men. Now that she thought about it, the thought of Poison Ivy or any of the other small time rouges winning her seemed farfetched.

Yawning Anya ran her hand through her hair, she was tired. Last night she didn't get any sleep. It was the nightmares again. The fucking nightmares, every time Anya shut her eyes, they were there. Of course they were there, they confirmed she was still of sane mind. Every time Anya woke screaming with tears running down her cheeks, she thanked God and all that was holy that she was not completely heartless, and that somewhere her brain was still able to comprehend the things she did.

Walking into the bathroom, Anya opened the cabinet. Inside sat a bottle of over the counter sleeping meds. Even though the nightmares gave Anya some comfort, she needed to sleep. She was just about to knock back two pills, but something moved within the darkness of her apartment. A cool calculated voice cut through the still air. "What is it you have to answer? But answer you have to ask? And to ask you have to speak? And to speak you have to know, the answer."

'Great' Anya thought to herself. She had a fucking stalker now. "How did you find out where I lived? Seeing movement, Anya watched the shadow. A tall figure blocked her view of the Narrow's lights. Reaching forward, she flicked on the lights. Riddler stood before her, smirking, self interested. "I like to get to know my future employees."

Putting down the bottle of medication, Anya crossed her arms over her chest. "You seem pretty damn confidant that I'll end up on your side of the playing field."

Riddler threw himself back onto the couch. "Oh I always get what I want my dear."

Raising an eyebrow, Anya put back her meds. She was not going to fall asleep with this fucker around. "It's not about getting what you want. You work with your mind, and that's not going to be a factor when it comes to deciding who I go to after the fight."

Leaning against the doorframe, she observed him as the wheels in his head turned. "Well, perhaps you could give me a few lessons….or you could make us something to eat, and then listen while you do so."

Anya looked over at her kitchen, it wasn't much. But it was enough. Looking back at the Riddler she sneered. "What makes you think I know how to cook?"

This triggered a laugh from Riddler. Shaking his head, he stood and made his way over to her. Anya tried to back away, but he grabbed her shoulder and steered her. "One, you're culinary textbooks are sitting on the coffee table. Secondly, my employee's business is my own. It'll be nice having someone who can cook."

Pushing her into the kitchen, he twirled his cane, his face growing serious. "Little Malice, there is nothing you can hide from me. I know everything about you."

That last statement made Anya nervous. She liked her privacy. No one in her social life knew about her business life, the underground one anyway and for that matter her cooking was kept away from the prying eyes of the people in The Cage. Turning her back on Riddler, she made her way into the kitchen.

Anya didn't have much to work with. But she did have a few basic things. A tomato some artisan bread, left over mozzarella, basil, and some vinegar. The just right ingredients for making a simple bruschetta, she worked quickly, wanting Riddler out of her apartment soon. Setting the food in front of the man, Anya took the seat furthest away from him. She eyed him as he picked up the bread, and took a bite. He looked pleased with the thrown together outcome of Anya's food. He nodded in some form of delight as he chewed. Swallowing Riddler paid his compliments. "Wonderful, simply wonderful, no one in the villain world knows how to cook these days. It'll be a welcomed change."

Leaning forward, Anya asked. "So, about that plan you were talking about?"

Nodding, Riddler had another bite of food. "From the way you acted when you saw the other rouges today. I can safely assume you are not too fond of any of them. So I decided to give you some reasons to join my side."

Shrugging, Anya allowed Riddler to continue. "With Joker, you'd have the constant worry of him growing bored of you. And I'm sure you've heard the rumors about him trying to throw his last apprentice into a vat of chemicals. To put it simply my dear, Joker would kill you if he wanted. He is no gentleman."

So this was all a way to get her to join him, giving him a chance against the others. Riddler went on. "And Penguin, well he started this whole mess. Seeing how you are, I had a feeling you'd dislike taking orders from the man who ruined your life…Now the other rouges are not so interested in you. So they aren't a problem."

Leaning back on the couch, Riddler closed his eyes for a moment, the self interested smirk once again playing upon his lips. "If you work for me, you'd have freedom. I'd give you time to work on your cooking talents. You'd have money to pay for the tools and ingredients you need. I wouldn't attempt to take away your virginity…Yes I know you're still a virgin. All you have to do is be the muscle of the Riddlemen, and giving me some combat training if for some reason you are not around to defend me."

Anya blinked, slightly surprised at the bluntness of the whole matter. Leaning forward she growled. "How the fuck did you know about well…"

Riddler opened one eye and laughed. "Simple, you've never had a boyfriend. You can't have people getting to close to you. Or you'd risk them finding out about what a little monster you are."

Sneering, Anya decided to try something else. "What about rape then?"

Laughing, Riddler shrugged "Also impossible, you'd kill them before they ripped the clothes off your supple body."

Anya closed her open mouth, shaking her head. "What do you have in mind?"

Smiling, Riddler sat up straight. "Simple. When you are taken away to be stitched up after the fight, you get up and run. I tell the others that whoever finds you first is your new boss. You have until the fight to think of a place. Tell me, and I'll find it."

Raising an eyebrow, Anya posed a question. "You've never seen the worst of the cage matches have you? Seeing the way Batman works. He'll most likely break my legs, what then?"

Standing, Riddler leaned on his cane. "Batman will do his best to avoid hurting you. If anything he will try to 'save' you. After all you are still young, still worth saving. The worst he will give you is a few broken fingers, bruises and maybe some bleeding."

He started to take his leave. Riddler opened the door. "What if I die before you find me?"

Anya called at his back. Riddler paused, not looking. "That'll be your problem, not mine."

Turning he looked at Anya, extending his hand, beckoning to her. "Do we have an agreement Ms. Madison?"

Getting up, Anya looked into Riddler's face and then his hand. Going back and forth between the two, in the end she saw no other way. With Riddler she would be safe; with Riddler she would always serve a purpose. Nodding, she grasped his hand, and shook it. "I'll see you at The Cage boss."

Smiling, Riddler pulled away and turned to leave. He paused, looking over his shoulder he stated. "Your name will be Query from now on…do you understand?"

With a simple nod, Anya mumbled. "Yes boss."

Riddler's smile broadened. Everything was going his way, it was just perfect. "Splendid. Goodnight Query."

Anya watched him walk down the stairs. Closing the door, she pressed her back against it. Sliding down onto the floor, pulling her knees to her chest she mumbled. "G'night boss."


	8. Blind the Bull Before it Gores You

She had no idea how long she sat there. It could have been only a second. Hell, it could have been an hour. Anya was in shock, she had literally sold her soul, and she had done it willingly. She felt sick, sick to her stomach. Slowly she got up off the floor, legs trembling. Anya went back into the bathroom and took her medication. After words she took a shower. Before her run in with Riddler, Anya had planned on making herself some dinner. But now, she felt that she wouldn't be able to keep the food down. Wringing out her hair in the sink, Anya put on a tank top and a pair of black women's boxers. Tucking her body under the covers, Anya rolled over and she was out like a light.

The sun never reached the Narrows this time of year, the smog always kept its gentle rays at bay. Keeping the island city in an almost complete darkness, when Anya awoke it rain slowly began to pound the streets. The icy water droplets danced on the window of her apartment. Today and tonight would be her last days. Tomorrow she would be focused tooth and nail on the fight. Preparing and watching as many clips of Batman fighting. Picking out his fighting habits and seeing what his bodily limitations were. Men were hardly flexible, and Anya figured she was almost as flexible as Ragdoll, despite not being triple jointed. Putting on some clothes, Anya decided to give Alfred a visit. It would probably be her last chance to see the man after tomorrow night.

Going outside, she managed to find a pay phone that wasn't busted and made a short call to Alfred. He answered, they spoke briefly and he was happy that she planned to visit for the day. Anya took the bus from the Narrows and got off a few blocks away from the Wayne apartment flat. The place was huge. It had a fucking helicopter pad. Anya loved Alfred dearly, but when it came to Bruce Wayne, Anya had little feeling for the man. True, she had never met him in person, but she loathed the way he paraded himself around the city as if he owned it. In Anya's opinion she felt that the people who really owned this God forsaken city were Batman and the Rouges Gallery. They played around this city as if it were the board of their games.

Going inside, Anya was greeted by the door man. She took the stairs instead of the elevator. Anya had arrived earlier than she thought she would. So she took her time with getting upstairs. And as a plus, using the stairs kept her healthy. Anya reached the top without breaking as much as a sweat. Opening the door to the main area, Anya walked over to the door that led right into the kitchen. She gave the door a smart tap, and waited. The door opened and Anya smiled. Alfred stepped aside allowing her entrance. "I'm glad you found time to visit an old man."

Removing her jacket, Anya put her hands on her hips. "You're not old Alfred, there is a lady who lives in my area who is going to be celebrating the big one double zero."

Alfred stared and started laughing. "You're bluffing."

Anya smirked and put her hands up. "Cook's honor, I'm not. Her name is Marta Isla- Lacruz. She has five kids and almost fifteen grandkids."

Smiling, Alfred led the way into the main kitchen. The books Anya intended to pick up, were sitting on the edge of the counter. Some were cook books, and others were classics. The one Anya was most interested in, was the leather bound copy of Dante's Inferno. She read some bits of the story from a much mangled paperback copy that she found in the trash as a child. Taking the books carefully, Anya placed them in her shoulder bag, then she hung the bag on the back of a bar stool. Then she joined Alfred, helping him cut some veggies for some chicken stew.

Alfred had a seat while Anya kneaded the dough to make a roll of French bread. They laughed and talked, she would miss this. Anya looked back at her friend, feeling a cold wave of sadness overcome her. Would she even be able to stay in contact with Alfred once she was under the employment of the Riddler? Knowing the man, Anya had a feeling the Riddler would see her friendship with Alfred as an advantage over making her cooperate. Anya couldn't risk Alfred's safety. Looking away, Anya ignored the sting of tears. The events of the last few days were taking everything from her….Placing the long cord of dough into the preheated oven, Anya glanced out the window…She needed to tell him. Alfred had a right to know, the man had showed her all the kindness he could. Alfred had taken into the flat to fix her arm, when he could have just forgotten her and walked away. Gritting her teeth, Anya looked up at the fatherly figure. "Alfred?"

The butler looked up. "What is it Ms. Madison?"

Taking in a large sum of air, Anya took a leap of faith. "I…I need to tell you something. Something about myself that will probably make you, hate me."

The old man stared. What in the world could possibly make Anya think that he could hate her? The girl was sweet, a little bit rough around the edges. But still, he couldn't think of any secret she carried that could cause him to hate her. Anya looked out the window. "Alfred, I'm going to tell you a story, about a little girl. You see, she grew up in the Narrows. The little girl has no memory of her life before she turned eight. All the girl knows is the Narrows. One night when she was ten, the girl got caught outside in a storm. She wandered around the bay area, until she found a warehouse."

Anya glanced over at Alfred; he didn't say anything, so she went on. "The little girl opened the door, she thought, that the warehouse was abandoned. She was very wrong. The little girl followed the sounds of shouts and cheers, until she found the source, and….and what she found were people cheering on two men, two men trying to kill each other. The little girl watched one of them die, she tried to run….b-but she was caught. She was thrown into the cage where the murderer was."

Tears had finally found their way down Anya's cheeks. Looking at Alfred she buried her face in her hands. "Alfred! Oh Alfred! I have done things, bad things! Alfred, I've killed people. I've killed people who didn't need to die!"

She couldn't take it, Anya crumpled to the floor, hugging herself. Alfred got up and ran around the counter. Looking up the man, Anya continued to go on and on. "You've heard of The Cage, right?" Alfred nodded, staring, and Anya was no longer crying, no fresh tears. "That is where it all happens…Alfred you are looking into the face of M.M; Mad Malice."

Alfred just went blank. Master Bruce had been trying to several years to locate the Cage, and his main target was their top fighter. Here she was, sitting on the floor completely lost and scared. The rumored insane cage fighter was just a young woman who was barley past the cusp of adulthood. For once in his life, the butler was at a loss for words, and advice.

There was cough; Anya jumped slightly all her senses on edge, in the doorway of the kitchen stood the owner of the flat, the millionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne himself. He stared at the stranger before him. Alfred had mentioned his friendship with bagger at the Asian food market; honestly he had been expecting an older woman. He was surprised to see it was someone so young. The woman slowly got up. Looking at Alfred she mumbled. "I'm sorry Mr. Pennyworth. But I need to be going."

The butler tried to call her back, but she looked at Bruce, eye him up and down. Returning her attention to Alfred, she stated. "You probably won't see me working at the market after tomorrow night."

Without looking back, Anya left the Wayne apartment flat. As she walked, tears rolled from her eyes. 'Good bye Anya Alexis Madison….and hello Query.' The thought rang through her head like the tolling of a church bell. Her hold life was gone now, it had slipped from her fingers, it was time she coped with her new life. That's all Anya ever did was cope. But as Query, she would take this new thing head on.

Query smirked, it was time to take the bull by the horns, and stab it in the eye before it gored her. The new revised saying made no sense, but this new life didn't have to make sense. With a man like the Riddler as her boss, Query would forever be playing a game.


	9. Clues Left Behind on Reflections

Query ended up walking until she reached the bridge to the Narrows. She had needed time to think over everything. She had decided, denying what was happening was simply pointless. Ever since the beginning she doubted that she could kill Batman. Hell, she would be lucky she managed to get away without suffering severe head trauma. She had heard the horror stories. Sure, the Bat did good things for this city. If he hadn't stopped Joker when the clown made his début, every Gothamite would have been running around with an ugly smile on their face. But living in the underworld, Query had friends who had run-ins with the rodent, and they had been anything but pleasant.

Her feet ended up carrying Query further than she had intended. The slapping of water against cement brought her back to earth. She had wandered into the bay area of the Narrows. Query shivered, this was where it had all began, where she had committed her first sin. The warehouse was still here, looming over her like a great giant. A terrible reminder of what had happened almost thirteen years ago.

Glancing around, Query checked, listening for anyone. Making sure she had not been followed. Fishing her fingers in the slit in the door, Query slid it open. The rusted metal crumbling a little as it did so. Slowly she slipped inside, leaving the door open, allowing the muggy light to illuminate the warehouse. She hugged herself, seeing everything in her mind's eye, everything that had been their ten years ago. Looking at it now, one would never suspect a death match took place here. Mr. Green knew how to keep a low profile. Mr. Green wasn't even his name. In fact, Query didn't even know his name. When he brought her into his home, he insisted she used the words 'father', 'daddy', 'dad', 'papa', etc. Even as an ignorant child, the thought had sickened her. Query knew that she was no more than live stock to that man. She had feeling that if she really knew who Mr. Green was, had known his real name, she would have tracked him down, she would have waited, and she would have killed him. Ever since that night, Mr. Green had been aware of the animal drive that rested in his newest addition to his collection. Query could never forgive him for what he did; he had taken a child and molded her mind into that of a killer.

Query spent her night and the next day preparing. She called Luke, and received directions for the next location. When morning came, Query had left her apartment, taking the bus further into the Narrows, to an abandoned factory near the waterfront. Night was upon the city now.

Mad Malice was in what must have been an old office, when the factory had been alive and well. She managed to bum a fag off one of Mr. Green's workers. Smoke rushed out of her nostrils and swirled in from her mouth as she exhaled. She could never understand the addiction to these cancer sticks, they tasted nasty. But when she had first started out in the Cage as a teenager, she saw her opponent having a smoke, as a mark of good sportsmen ship. The man gave her one…three hours later; Malice had killed him by caving his ribs into his lungs. He died almost instantly. Shaking her head she took another drag, not to fond of the memory.

Dropping the fag end onto the ground, she stepped on it, killing the burning nicotine. Running fingers through her short green and black locks, she glanced at the mirror. Looking back at her was another person entirely. Query's eyes were painted with liquid black eyeliner. Her normally naked lips had been brushed over with a shade of black. The shirt she wore was torn, black and stained with blood. Her duster gloves were fingerless, the knuckles spikes freshly cleaned of gore. Query smirked; she would be back her later on tonight, probably bleeding, in need of a doctor. Leaning forward, she breathed onto the glass. Writing on the fog reflection, slowly the message disappeared, and then she leaned in again, giving the glass a kiss, leaving behind black lips. If Riddler was observant, he would see it, hopefully.


	10. End of All Hope

Closing her eyes, Query gritted her teeth, the sting of tears threatening to pool. Shaking her head, she opened them, refusing to let herself be overpowered by the stupidity of any emotion not coinciding with hate and rage... Taking a deep breath, Query turned from her reflection 'Time to die.' She thought, listlessly.

Walking toward the cage, the guards stood at the door, without a single exchange of words, the gates of hell were opened, and Query entered. Standing at the center she waited. Eyes focused on the floor in front of her, her insides quailed with fear. In a few minutes the Bat would be upon her.

Query wasn't aware of it, but her face gave away some of the inner turmoil. Of course the rats of the underground didn't take much notice. But someone with a strong sense of perception, someone like Riddler could almost taste the dread.

He sat up in the reserved seating, along with the rest of the Rouges Gallery. Joker and Penguin were not present, seeing as they were the ones luring Batman to the Cage. So for the moment Riddler was given the opportunity to observe his soon to be latest edition to the Riddlemen.

At the moment Query seemed gaunt, almost dead. Suddenly her head snapped up, her navy eyes making contact with Riddler's intelligent grays. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever. In that moment, the riddle master was able to mentally tear away the tough layers of the cage fighter, within seconds he could see the eyes of a terrified girl. He almost felt pity, but it was fleeting. Only to be replaced with cold calculation

Query looked away from Riddler to Mr. Green, who sat a few seats away. She nodded her head, within a millisecond; Query's eyes were wild like an animal's. Turning to the audience, a wicked smile jumped to attention on her lips. As quick as you please, she ran at the chain link fence, her fingers tangled in the wire, she howled at the audience like a rabid beast. 'Honestly' Riddler thought to himself 'so easily pleased and entertained, a perfectly good combat artist expected to act like an idiot, such an insult.'

As if hearing his thoughts, Query glanced up at him. It looked as if she rolled her eyes. That basically confirmed Riddler's suspicions of her hating the act. In fact he underestimated Query's hatred. She was an animal, but she was of an underhanded nature, she didn't bite without a reason.

Riddler continued to watch as Query gnashed her teeth at the audience. Jumping from the wire, she threw back her head and let out something between a mix of laughter and wolf like howl. It sent chills up and down his spine.

To say in the least, it shocked the Riddler. The sound was so inhuman, like the monsters under little children's beds, like the creatures that skirted about in nightmares. Query dropped her head, a devilish smile on her face, she hated the animal act. However, she liked the silence she inspired when those terrible sounds tore themselves from her throat like knives. It always left those disgusting underworld rats speechless. It left them unsure, and in their irresolute silence, she found her power, and she drank it like it was honey dew.

Query hated her own sense of fear, but she fed off the dregs of other's pathetic nightmares, it kept her going, knowing that these people were terrified of her. It made her feel powerful, it gave her assurance that to kill them all, it would only take a single laugh, and a blunt object. Query's eyes shot open, and the smile returned to her face, and it intended to stay put. Her monster had come out to play, and there would be blood on the dance floor, warm blood. Query licked her lips and giggled. The fear was gone, and animalistic insanity had taken its place.

The door on the opposite side swung open, Query cocked her head to the side, in an almost childish display of curiosity. With the whole embodied persona of a half crazed freak, well now it just looked disturbing. A heap of black was tossed onto the floor of the cage, the so called heap was moving, but only slightly. Joker and Penguin must have unleashed hell on the Bat.

Instead of ripping him to shreds, Query simply took a seat on the floor and waited. She was not without her limits. She only kicked her opponent when he was down when she herself was the one who knocked him down in the first place. There was no sport it beating the shit out of something that wasn't going to put up a fight. So with that in mind, Query kept an eye on the Batman and waited with the patience of a saint.

Finally the Dark Knight began to move, smiling Query uncurled her legs from their Indian style position. Timing herself, Query managed to get fully to her feet around the same time the bat did. He looked at her, his deep brown eyes calculating. For a second, Query could have sworn she saw pity in them, pity for her. No! She didn't need his pity; she needed no one's pity. Shaking off the anger, Query clapped her hands together, giggling as if she were a child. "So, so hello unto you my dear Bat breathe! Tonight is our night to break each other's fingers, and to crack one another's' femurs!"

Wow, Query thought to herself, she was really off her rocker tonight. It must have been pre fight jitters or something. Shaking her head to rid herself of the annoying rhymes, she chuckled. "Excuse the greeting; I don't normally talk like that."

Batman was not thrown off balance by the display of minor insanity. Why would he be, he fought old men who were obsessed with Alice in Wonderland. Instead of attacking, he did what Riddler had predicted only a few nights ago. "Please, Ms. Madison. Don't do this, I can help you."

The screams of the audience drowned out all of the words that they exchanged. Query was a little disarmed by the Dark Knight's plea. What would happen if she did go with him? Looking into the VIP seating, her eyes traveled the Rouges Gallery, finally landing on Riddler. He sought her most; would he even let her go? Sighing, Query allowed that last hope of escape to float away. No, he would come after her, he would kill her. His eyes said that much, Riddler hated loosing, he wasn't above murder.

Looking back at Batman, she did not reply. Letting all instinct zero in on seeing red, she made the first move. Batman made to block her, but she was one step ahead of him. Leaping up she flipped and grabbed his shoulders, using her feet to kick him to the ground. Landing against the wires of the cage, Query spun. Only to find him back on his feet.

He made a swipe, aiming to knock her legs out from under her. Seeing this, Query jumped and went headlong at the bat. Without a hint of remorse, her fists pounded against the Bat's face. Query could feel her knuckles bleed each time she missed the flesh and made contact with the damn cowl. At one point she considered removing it, but she wasn't without respect.

Batman again made another attempt to win her over. Kicking her off, he rammed her against the wire. "Anya, please! Listen to me! I know you've down a lot of things, but I can help you, the police can help you."

Fingernails digging into her palms, tears causing her make-up to run, Query flipped kicking the Dark Knight away. Hooking her feet into the wire, she looked down at him. "You can't fucking save me Batty!"

Releasing her feet, Query landed on the ground. "So get whatever makes you think you can save me from dark oblivion out of your head! Cause there is no escape for me! I've killed 50 people! 50 fucking people! There is no redemption! There is no fucking redemption!"

Anger driving her now, Query ran head long, and managed to land her right fist in the Bat's gut. In serious pain, the Bat did a round house kick. Query evaded the kick by falling into a crab walk. Going into a flip, she wrapped her feet around the Batman's torso; she picked him up and threw him. The clang of the chained walls echoed, despite the roar of the audience.

The Bat appeared unconscious now. Getting up, Query slowly walked over, checking for a signs of life. Kneeling down, she began to inspect the area for blood. Stray wires had a tendency to pierce necks during fights. Seeing no gore, she prepared to get up.

With the glint of a batarang, the Dark Knight brought the sharp object down, right into Query's right hand. Screaming in agony, Query stared in horror as the Bat stood. Judging by the look in his eyes, he was done trying to save her. Signature sneer in place, the Batman snatched his weapon and ripped it out of Query's hand.

Ignoring the pain, Query stood. Without any hesitation, she attacked the Bat like a wild animal. She went so far as the use her teeth. But it was to no avail, the Bat was not playing fair. The fight didn't last long. Batman took many hits and kicks, but they didn't do much except blood him. Query took far fewer, but each and every one did more damage than the last.

The fight ended with a blow to the ribs. Even through the pain, which roared in her ears, Query heard two painful snaps. Despite the busted ribs, she kept going. Batman threw a punch that knocked Query across the ring and into a loose wire. The sharp metal pierced her skin, and as she slipped into a minor state of unconsciousness, it slipped up, causing a huge gash to appear from the mid back all the way to the neck. The fight was over, and as predicted the Batman won.


	11. Possible Escape

Dark navy blue eyes shot open, chapped lips took in a deep breath. Anya sat up fast, eyes wide and terrified. A pair of hands grasped her shoulders. Anya struggled until a voice spoke out of the darkness to calm her. "It's ok Ms. Madison, you're safe."

Blinking away the dimness, Anya squinted, trying to find the owner of the familiar voice. "Alfred? Oh god Alfred it's you!"The old butler smiled, and embraced his young friend. Tears ran rivers down her face. "Christ, what happened, how did I get here?"

Alfred looked at Anya. "Batman brought you here last night; no one knows of your presence except me and Master Wayne."

All the happiness and relief left Anya fast. Licking her lips, she hissed. "Bruce Wayne knows I'm here?" Alfred nodded. "Of course, he managed to contact the Batman at my request. He insisted that you were brought here."

Anya bit her lip. "He hasn't told the police?" Taking a glass of cold water off the side table, the butler handed it over to his guest. "He sees no reason to alarm them over nothing."

After draining the glass of water, Anya stared up at her friend. "Alfred, I've killed more people than I care to recall. That's something the police should be worried about." Chuckling, the butler took a seat next to Anya. "You know, I said the same thing to Master Wayne. You know what he said?"

The young woman said nothing. Smiling, Alfred continued. "He said that you probably suffered enough ridicule and punishment for what you did." Anya stared. "So… I'm not going to Arkum?"

Alfred shook his head. "Heaven's no, why would you be sent there?"

Anya didn't reply she only stared at her mangled right hand. Seeing this, Alfred stated. "The Batman managed to avoid any major muscles and bone. Once everything is healed up, you will have your hand back. He apologizes for the gash on your back, the scaring won't be lovely to look at, but there was no damage to the spine."

Pressing her uninjured hand against where she thought her ribs had been fractured, Anya was surprised to feel the pain of a simple dislocation. She gave Alfred a questioning look. He smiled, "Surprisingly your ribs held up from the blow to the stomach. One was dislocated; sadly you can only give that time to heal." Giving Alfred a rare smile, Anya rubbed sleep from her eyes. "I've had worse."

The butler chuckled, getting up as he did so. "Yes, I can recall the first time we met; your hand was in a right state…. Are you hungry?"

Slowly, she swung her legs around from under the blankets "Starving actually."

With the help of Alfred, Anya was able to make it to the kitchen, she even managed to stand at the kitchen counter and slice a few peppers for some Fettuccine Alfredo. It was like old times; the two talked about life, and as always Anya kept herself on a tight leash. Despite the fact that Alfred knew her secret, she was no rat. Inwardly, she hoped that no one, especially Batman knew about the deal made between the Rouges and her former employer, Mr. Green.

Just as the two had finished eating, Wayne walked into the kitchen. Seeing Anya, he smiled. "You seem a lot better."

Despite the fact that Bruce Wayne was saving her ass from prison and possibly Arkum, Anya still had an intense dislike of him. He was so full of himself, if he really was such a giver, instead of throwing huge parties to raise money for the poor people; he should just donate his own goddamned money. So it took some intense self control to smile and thank Wayne for his kindness. "Mr. Wayne, thank you so much for taking me into your home."

Bruce smiled. "You're a friend of Alfred's." Anya simply nodded. Mr. Wayne chuckled at what he thought was shyness. "I also took it upon myself to buy you a plane ticket to Metropolis, and I also put in a good word for you at a place called 'Di Sotto Enoteca.' It's a five star Italian cuisine; Alfred said that your best dishes were Italian. So in a couple months you'll be starting a new life."

Anya's mouth hit the floor; this had to be a joke. "Are you serious?" Mr. Wayne smiled. "As a heart attack, I've had some of your food in the past, and I liked it very much."

It was as if all the bad things Anya thought about Bruce Wayne evaporated… Christ! The man was a saint. He didn't even know her! Flushing with embarrassment, Anya felt as if she was about to burst into tears. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran to Bruce and embraced him. "Thank you so much Mr. Wayne, you are nothing less than a fucking saint!"

At the moment everything seemed to be going right for our little heroine. But it was not to be. A lot of things can happen in a couple short months. All the Rouges, even Joker decided to give up on the thought of a new henchwench. After the Batman made off with her, it was as if she had disappeared from the face of the earth. However one Rouge remained determined, as he had said before he always got what he wanted. Riddler was downright pissed that he had lost his prize, and he wasn't letting her slip through his fingertips so easily.


	12. So Close to Happy

The other side of Gotham was so different from the Narrows; Anya glanced up at the blue skies. Hell, she could see a few puffy white clouds, instead of the usual smog clouds. In the past, Anya only took walks in the rich side of Gotham due to the fact that the University and her job as the Asian market were located in the area. Other than that, she stuck to the places she knew best, and that was the Narrows.

However, for the time being, she couldn't risk being seen by anyone involved with the Cage and for that matter anyone in league with the Rouges Gallery. Within a couple weeks of bunking at Wayne tower, Anya ended up going to get all the green in her hair removed. At the moment it looked ridiculous, her hairstyle, or lack thereof resembled Natalie Portman in V for Vendetta.

While thinking this, Anya brushed a hand over he now shaved head. She looked like a person who just went through chemo, what with the huge sweatshirt swallowing her elfin form. Shaking her head, Anya took a seat at the bus stop, glancing around; she pulled out a baseball cap, loaned to her by Bruce along with a pair of headphones.

It was a last minute thrown together disguise. But Anya had remembered a few things that she had hidden away in her old apartment. Last week, she and Bruce collaborated and figured out a safe way to move her things from her apartment to Metropolis in the next two months. It took time, but the two finally managed to figure out a system. So everything had been packed a shipped last week. Everything that is except a small box containing some cash and some keep sakes. So here she was, basically set on tearing apart her old, on the market apartment. If Bruce or even Alfred for that matter, found out she was technically breaking and entering, they would kill her. Despite the fact that said apartment used to be hers.

Anya managed to reach her neck of the woods without be recognized, which was a bloody fucking miracle. Stepping off the bus, she mumbled her thank you to the bus driver, who quickly closed to door and drove on, for fear of being hijacked. Drawing the hood of the sweatshirt over her face, Anya kept her head down and walked into the alley where she knew her old fire escape could be found. She was 6 windows up and 6 windows to the left. Licking her chapped lips, Anya dug her fingers into the rotting building and hoisted herself up.

Anya had always been a decent climber, it didn't take long for her grasp the rolled up ladder and yank it down. With a muffled "Oomph" she landed feet first onto the pot holed cement. The ladder hit the ground with a resounding "Crash!" Cursing under her breath, Anya ducked away for a second, after confirming that no heard the noise, or that someone did and didn't give a shit, she went back to work.

Smirking, Anya began to climb up the ladder, going quickly and quietly. She was at the 5th window of the 5th floor when it opened. Eyes wide, she slammed up against the brick wall. A foul smell wafted around her nose as some old hag threw a bucket of tempered water into the alley. Breathing a sigh of relief, Anya finally made it to the 6 by 6 window.

Her fingers ran along the edge of the window frame until, yes! There it was! She managed to find the spare key. Said key was the product of the first and last time she had locked herself out of the apartment. Smiling, Anya inserted the key into the keyhole. A satisfying click caused the window jumped open a few good inches. Grinning from ear to ear, Anya fished her fingers into the opening and slowly pushed.

Shoving the hood off her head, Anya spun around the middle of the empty room. It still smelled the same, of course that was to expected, apartment upkeep was not a huge thing in the Narrows. Reminding herself of her obligation, Anya went to work. After listening for anyone outside, Anya finally started her search for her hidden box. Finding it was going to be a bitch, without the couch there to mark its location. It took some weird dance moves to find the hollow part of the floor. Hearing the echo of her footsteps, Anya knelt down and tore up the floorboards. Underneath the rotting wood, there sat a plastic wrapped box.

Smiling, Anya gently took the box from the floor, glancing around; she worked to put the floorboard back in its original resting place. Happy with her success, Anya heaved a sigh of relief, she got what she wanted. Looking at the box on the floor, she raised her eyebrows. It seemed that no one was haunting the 6th floor. It was a stupid move, but Anya wanted to look in the box now!

Tearing through the saran wrap, she lifted the lid. Inside was a small stack of cash, possibly $200 worth. She considered it her rainy day money. Shoving the money into her backpack, Anya continued to dig through the box. Her fingers closed around what appeared to be a mirror case of cover up. Anya chuckled. It was in fact, an empty case of foundation from Cover Girl. She had come across it when she was little; the foundation had a distinct, but very familiar smell. Anya had no recollection of her life before the age of 10, but for some reason the scent of this make-up triggered something. Anya could never remember that distant memory though. It was always at the tip of her fingers, but it was fleeting.

Rolling her eyes, Anya threw the empty make-up case away; there wasn't much of a point now was there? The thought of triggering a long lost memory seemed so immature, and even if the memory did come to her, what then? Honestly, it was all pixie dust and wishing on stars, nothing more, nothing less.

Digging deeper, Anya ended up finding her first cigarette from her first real fight. Smiling sadly, she put it back in the box. Despite her desire to forget everything involving the Cage, she didn't want to forget the kindness of someone in that hell hole.

Feeling a piece of paper brush against her fingertips, Anya pulled a perplexed look. She didn't recall putting a slip of paper in this box. Slowly, she took the paper from the box. Suddenly her fingers began to shake, her heart quickened. Anya held in her hands an envelope, emblazoned with a large green question mark.

Fingers trembling, she opened it with care. Written inside was a riddle.

_**Riddle me this, riddle me that. You can have me, but you cannot hold me; gain me and quickly lose me. Treated with care I can be great, but if betrayed I will break… What am I?**_

Hearing footsteps echo through the empty apartment, Anya closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "You claimed to dislike solving riddles Query, so I'll give you the answer."

Anya got up and turned to look at none other than the Riddler himself. "A-and what is the answer?"

Riddler's eyes burned with anger, his usual smile was laced with venom. "The answer would be trust, my dear."

As he came closer, Anya backed away slowly toward the open window. Oh Christ, why did she have to risk coming here! Why? Riddler leaned against his staff. "I'm afraid that you've broken it."

Anya's mouth ran dry, her throat closed, she was completely terrified. The fear made Riddler smile. "You see my dear girl; I have access to everything that goes on in this city. The Riddler is always watching. I wanted to give you the chance to right your wrong, but once I received news that you planned to leave… Well you can understand how heartbroken I was." As he said this, he pouted like a child.

Attempting to put on a brave face, Anya laughed dryly. "Bet you bawled like a baby when you lost me."

Shaking his head Riddler chuckled, his grey eyes gleaming. "Oh but my dear sweet Query, I only lost you for a few days, I'm a very patient man. When you were filed at neither Black Gate nor Arkum, I went on the hunt for you… Then I began to notice strange purchases and actions by Gotham's favorite playboy… I must say Query you have expensive taste in men."

His voice had dropped almost an octave, coming out like the purr of a panther, or perhaps something far more deadly. Anya prepared to leap out the window, only to find it locked. Closing the distance between them, Riddler was upon her. Anya kept her eyes focused on the floor. Rolling his eyes, Riddler grasped her chin and forced her to look at him. "You see _Anya Alexis_." Her name rolled off his tongue leisurely and pleasantly. "I always get what I want. And if you thought cozying up to big shot Bruce Wayne and disappearing to Metropolis was going to change that." His eyes bore into her like drills, all the pleasantness, gone. "You're. Dead. Wrong."

Loving the fear he instilled in the girl, Riddler laughed, finally breaking eye contact. He took notice of Anya's bald head. "Hmm, I like your old hairstyle; it suited you more, also." At this he winked. "Green is my favorite color."


	13. Hanging By a Thread

Ok, he was asking for it. Anya was terrified of Riddler; he was after all a riddle obsessed psycho. But he was still a skinny fuck with no fighting abilities. Biting her lip, Anya nodded as if admitting defeat. "All right Riddler, you win." The riddle master smiled. "I always do." At his words, Anya's eyes narrowed, grabbing her backpack she swung it off and hit Riddler square in the stomach, knocking him across the room. "Not today you don't." Anya sneered, turning she ran for the window no longer concerned with it being locked.

As she flew through the window, broken glass spraying like sharp edged water, Anya reached for the rails of the fire escape. But it was to no avail, her fingers only brushed the metal, and soon she was plummeting to the merciless ground bellow. Screaming, she attempted to grab at the air, in the hopes of grabbing at the next rail. Luck was finally on her side by the 4th floor. However, it basically spat in her face when she felt a rib dislocate itself yet again. It hurt like hell, Anya held on for dear life. "Shit, shit Christ! Oh fucking shit!"

Anya tried several time to pull herself up, but the re-dislocated left her powerless and in serious pain. "Oh fuck this hurts, great I'm going to fucking die here, just fucking great!"

The fire escape shook, looking up Anya found that she was face to face yet again with the Riddler. Giving her a cocky smile he pointed out. "They say that excessive cursing shows a person's lack of intelligence."

Rolling her eyes, Anya growled. "Fuck you!" This made Riddler's smile widen. "Maybe after you grow your hair back, I'd like to have something to pull."

At his words Anya gagged. "You're a sick skinny fuck." Leaning against the railing, Riddler countered. "And you're a hot headed unintelligent bitch."

Ignoring the pain, Anya hissed. "A smartass who runs around in tights and can't defend himself, personally I'd rather be stupid and able to kick ass."

Riddler glared. "They are very comfortable." Anya snorted. "Joker has more style than you, hell I have more style than you."

Raising an eyebrow, Riddler surveyed the situation. "Look, I can help you up, but I demand some payment for my good deed."

Despite the ridiculousness of the situation, Anya rolled her eyes. "I'm not working for you. I thought me jumping out a locked 6th floor window would convince you." At this he shrugged. "Yes, but you weren't hanging on for dear life 4 floors up."

Looking down to her death, Anya sneered. "Forget it; I'd rather die than become one of your dogs." Faking hurt, Riddler gasped. "I'm insulted; I treat my men very well!" Groaning, Anya tried again to pull herself onto the fire escape. It hurt like hell; tears slithered down her cheeks, between pained gasps she hissed. "Yeah, going to jail when caught, saving your wimpy ass every time you tussle with the Bat. That's defiantly how I want to earn a living."

Becoming frustrated, Riddler cut in. "Do you want to live or not, yes or no?" Anya spared the ground one last look, finding it even more unfriendly. "Yeah, fine whatever." Smiling at his success, Riddler grabbed both of Anya's hands, but then he paused. Smirking he extracted something from his cane.

Feeling something pierce into the skin of her arm, Anya yelped out in pain "What the fuck!" Looking up at Riddler, she found him dangerously close, to the point where his hair tickled her cheeks. "You even try to run from me, and I won't hesitate to punish you." That said, he grabbed hold of Anya and pulled her up. Breathing a sigh of relief, she collapsed in the corner of the fire escape cradling her chest where the pain stabbed her. "Fuckity fuck, that hurts."

Shaking his head, Riddler knelt down in front of her. "Lift up your shirt." Anya scooted away. "The hell I will." Ignoring her protest, Riddler managed to hold her still and lift her shirt. After a brief inspection, he concluded. "It's only been dislocated."

Anya shivered as the Riddler's cold fingers brushed against her skin. Noticing this, Riddler smirked looking rather smug. "You have a nice body, I'll give you that much." His fingers ran against the cantors of Anya's muscled stomach. This earned him a blush. Realizing her reaction, Anya attempted to kick her new boss away. "Pervert, you said you wouldn't pull anything."

Grinning, Riddler rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Well I agreed not to if you promised to work for me after the match, but someone broke their promise, so." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, causing goose bumps to run up and down her skin. "I can do whatever I want with you."

That said, he pulled away and got up. "But that's for another place and another time." He extended his hand, and helped Anya up. "Come along then, games to play, buildings to bomb, stuff to steal, and away we go."


End file.
